As textile substrates age, their color tends to fade or yellow due to exposure to light, air, soil, and natural degradation of the fibers that comprise the substrates. Thus, the purpose of shading dyes is generally to visually whiten these textile substrates and counteract the fading and yellowing of the substrates. Typically, shading dyes may be found in laundry detergents and are therefore applied to textile substrates during the laundering process. However, the color of the shading dyes typically dominates the overall appearance of the composition in which it resides. Further, it is also known that shading dyes may interact negatively with certain adjunct material in the composition in which it resides. Moreover when the shading dye is in a laundry detergent, the consumer does not have the flexibility to customize their desired experience. Extra whitening can be achieved only by adding additional detergent, which necessitates increased and potentially wasteful levels of cleaning ingredients and may also result in deposition of too much fragrance. Thus the consumer cannot balance their desire for efficient usage of cleaning ingredients, adjusting for the right amount of scent, and yet also be able to deliver variable amounts of whitening according to the needs of the particular fabrics being treated.
As a result, there exists a need for a packaged composition that includes a shading dye that may be used independently as an additive to satisfy the consumer desire for adjustable dose, on demand whitening or may be incorporated into a laundry detergent, but also provides ease of use and flexibility in the laundry detergents' appearance and components.
It has surprisingly been found that the packaged compositions of the present disclosure which incorporate the shading dyes are not only effective in the whitening of textile substrates, but also provide a clean and convenient means to add the desired amount of a whitening agent to a laundry treatment without resulting in staining of fabrics that can occur on direct contact of detergents that contain shading agents.